


A Sleeping Beauty

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexsomnia, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordy wants to leave Angel some room to maneuver around Buffy during the event of IWRY and ended receiving a visit from Spike, who takes advantage of the sleepy girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleeping Beauty

_  
**A SLEEPING BEAUTY**   
_   


  
  
**A Sleeping Beauty,  
**   
  
  
Story by Spanked By Spike (April 2009)   


**Cordy/Spike** **_NC-17 (AtS - 1st Season * Events occur parallel to_ I Will Remember You)**

 **  
**[ ****](http://pics.livejournal.com/spankedbyspike/pic/0001ae6t/)YEAH!!! I'VE BEEN NOMINATED @ ROUND 1 OF THE HELLMOUTH AWARDS  
[the-hellmouth-awards.dreamwidth.org/2538.html](http://the-hellmouth-awards.dreamwidth.org/2538.html)

 

The cheerleader had grown up. Nothing of the Sunnydale luster was left but the bitch in her was still present. Following Buffy was a stroke of genius. He would have eventually found Angel. As it is, stalking Cordelia was more fun. There was no way he could take both the Slayer and the souled asshole. Yet by hounding Cordelia he could position himself to resolve some unsettled matters to his bloody satisfaction!

Cordelia was edgy; she could feel something different in the air. Buffy's visit was a surprise but Angel seemed happy and who was she to mess up with anything or anyone making her benefactor and friend happy? Not that she wanted to be reminded of what she lost, of what she wasn’t anymore. Luckily, Buffy, with her simple one track mind didn’t pay much attention to the situation, the why and the how. She just went straight to mooning at her lost love. How pitiful! Really, a girl needs some self respect! A day like this, it was easy to miss the old Queen C. With an inner sigh Cordy went back to focusing on the errands left to do for the office.

The sun had disappeared hours ago. In her bed, Cordy was restless, slipping in and out of a disturbed sleep. Her yellow cami shirt and little boy shorts weren’t heavy but yet she felt too hot, everything was simply too tight around her. It almost felt like the good old days of demons fighting in Sunnydale, when every young person in town was eager to experience the social scene and the Bronze and yet had to be aware of their surrounding, never knowing what could be lurking in the dark… Suddenly her apartment was too stuffy, too small, too dark, and yes, too far from her friends. Cordy wandered why the air was so stuffy, so rare, she couldn’t refuse to face her instinct though. Something was wrong. Was it Angel? Was it her? With purpose, she went to the phone in the living room intent on checking on Angel. But… Buffy is in town, the lovebirds won’t even be reachable. Well she sure hoped what she felt wasn’t a sense of foreboding, and that nothing bad was happening to them, even more importantly to Angel. She needed her boss, up and going, bills needed to be paid and she had yet to hit her big acting break.

Opening the window, Cordelia grabbed the glass of water on the bedside and drank it in one long swallow. Resting the empty jug on her heated temple, she said a quick prayer to the pitch black sky.

“Let my vamp be safe tonight and come back home soon.” She whispered, hoping to talk to Angel as soon as possible the next morning before he retired to the bedroom downstairs.

Finally, with a modicum of peace, Cordy went back to bed, to twist and turn, and fight untold nightmares; until a cool hand quieted her fidgeting and brought some tranquility to the entangled body. A shapely leg was on the side of the bed, and one of her arm up above her disheveled hair. She had a bed head, plump lips, well define breast framed by the rumpled sheet tightening its hold on her body. She was prisoner both in her nightmares and in her reality: Primed for him.

His cold hand was lying on her cheek and instantly she followed the imprint, letting it cool her heated flesh, leaning into the touch with eagerness like an orphan finally getting a warm parental embrace. He felt for the girl. Looking around the stingy apartment, he couldn’t put the atrocious horror in the same frame as the arrogant Cordelia he remembered. Life must be hard in the City. Well the best for him. …

It was odd to feel such a satiny skin under his hand. A warm defenseless body built for the wet dreams of any bullocks out there. Well, it’s not like Spike had a fitting working plan to get back at Angel, why not see what this evening will bring? He let his palm follow the column of her neck, slender and so breakable. A pulse was beating strongly underneath the pads of his fingers, intoxicating him; the appeal of the blood was getting louder and louder but even headier was the clean smell of her skin calling him for a cuddle rather than a snack. Who knew?

His fingers tiptoed on her sleeping body, reached the rounded breast and paused, acutely aware of the breath intakes, the exhalations, trying to time his movements to the more relaxed sleeping stage she was entering. Coping the feel of the century, Spike felt himself grow hard and couldn’t resist passing lightly the palm of his hand over the nipple hidden by the short night shirt. In no time a beaded pearl rose and insistently poked the cotton encasing it.

Gosh, girl, you are hot! The vampire was thinking. With an efficiency of movement rarely perceived by the human eye, Spike uncovered the lithe body of Cordelia, pushing aside the wet and crumpled top sheet. The toned limbs were long and appeared almost alabaster in the moonlight coming through the open window.  The top she was wearing left her midriff bare and the short was ridding one thigh higher than the other. Her features seemed at peace even though her face was partially hidden by the hair falling haphazardly on it. He couldn’t resist and lowered his face enough to kiss the hard nipple begging for attention.  A simple kiss quickly turned into a wet suck and only her loud moan in the quiet room took his mind away from the pleasure. Cordelia was waking up, he better make the best of it soon.

Going back to his task, he went very slowly to raise the shirt and expose to him the beautiful object of his current desire. Cordelia trembled but nothing more. He was awed by the ripple of abdominal muscles forced by the subtle movement and went for the kill. With a hand moving to and fro the drawn knee to the superb ass delineated by the short, his mouth dedicated the moment to suckling the offered breast.  Replete with the warmth and beauty in his hand, all ideas of vengeance and bad deed went off his head, his mind now filled with carnal intention, another head rising to meet the insitent call of his body. Shifting her leg, the girl was opening up to him, begging for more of the attention she was getting. Spike was quite happy to indulge…

The night’ t-shirt was bunched above her breast and in seconds he cut it of with a strong tug and let the parts fall on each side of Cordy’s body. The short was another affair; he may have to wait until Cordelia awakes fully before continuing his seduction. A big word of course, but quite the one to sum the reality of his actions. She turned on her side, softly sighting and sadly also making it more difficult for the vamp to indulge.

  
_What a dream, why would Angel kiss me? I knew that Buffy's appearance would fuck things up, oh well, I need more sleep, that's for sure._   


And with that stray thought, she curled on her side.

  
_His hands are so cold and yet they feel so good…_   


  
  


Spike was not deterred by the new sideway position the girl adopted, spooning carefully behind her; he let his hand roam lightly against her warm skin. Bullocks, the girl just feels great against me. How come the nitwit at the office is not banging her up yet?

Spike couldn’t resist, he licked the column of her long neck; the sweat giving a spicy taste to her skin and washing over his senses, rending him more reckless. With a slight pinch on the excited nipple in his hand, he closed his eyes to concentrate on the moan escaping the pursed mouth biting the pillow. And hardened; Painfully; And then throbbed, when the vixen slowly moved along his tightening body, trying to get some action even in her sleep. Spike, aka William the Bloody, couldn’t believe it. He was close to shoot a load in his trousers just because he’d never taken anyone in their sleep. If he had known it was such a high, he would have tried it before. Of course, it could be that this is Cordelia, friend to the slayer, working for the poof, the ultimate prize.

The young girl was bare except her sleeping shorts, the vamp looked at the long legs stretching in front of them. The moon silver rays made them look pure and satiny and he extended his fingers to feel the goosebumps on the thighs.

She rustled in her sleep and calming himself a bit, he moved his pelvis a bit out of the way, and instead caressed the long curls falling haphazardly around her soft shoulders. The herbal smell wafted around her body and primed him even more.

In the calm that follows the light stroking, Spike went back to the inviting inner thighs, now slightly open.  His long fingers followed the outline of the shorts and after a couple of pass, insidiously sliding inside the small protection. Her moans were louder, a poem to his ears.

“What the …?” started Cordy feeling the cold hand roaming on her body.

“Ush, cheerleader, I won’t hurt you.” The vamp whispered in her ear.

A full blown shudder went through her body. Still partly asleep, her jumbled thoughts were swinging from the sheer pleasure racking her body to trying to get around the idea that a vamp she knew was on the bed with her. Preposterous, of course!

It wasn’t the first dream she had about getting some action with Angel, but nothing seemed this vivid before. Cordelia had always been aware of how sick her interest in the vampire now employing her is. But this simply felt good. After the difficult day she had, finally finding some semblance of peace and fun seemed like the perfect way to fall asleep and enjoy it. She shifted again, this time bringing her own hand around her breast, touching herself as only she knew how to do it, plumping a bit, caressing a bit, pinching a bit and repeat. The sleepy girl was aching for some relief and Spike was ready to burst just from being so close to the action.

The fooking cheerleader was hot! And Cordelia masturbating was bursting hot! His balls were so tight he knew he would explode on a touch; he moved back and raised his head on his folded arm looking with his piercing night vision down to the young girl unraveling in front of him. His cocky smile spread on his handsome face, pleased to know that he brought that need in the young girl, pleased to see Cordelia pleasuring herself in total abandon. Her other hand was now buried in her underwear, pushing the garment down enough to offer a peek at the wonderful wet curls shinning under the moonlight. The movements he could infer in the shadow were getting more and more precise, hastier, and more attuned to her chopped breathing; It was also matching the movements of Spike’ right hand. His cock in his fist, the vamp was stroking the heavy shaft fast.

 _I can’t believe I’m playing with myself, while a fine-looking girlie is playing at my fingertips_ … Spike was losing his focus, hesitating between staying the course and coming on the stunning beauty sharing his bed or more actively participating and waking her up with a mutual and gratifying climax. His hand was flying, his eyes glazing; her labored breathing a perfect counterpoint to his fractured perception, a cry from her prone form pushed him over the edge and with a tightening of the jaw he let a groan rumble through his chest and past his sealed lips, cum spurting from his cock in burning jet and soaking the sheet behind Cordelia.

Two satiated bodies fall back on the bed, a cool breeze flapping a curtain, a soft voice rising.

“Oh Angel!”

 _Fuck, she is dreaming of the poof?_ Disgusted, Spike leaped of the bed in haste. Shoving his legs in the discarded jeans, and grabbing his T-shirt in a tense fist Spike leaped off the opened window and headed in the night to break a vamp head. _Can’t wait to find Angel!_

Sunlight streamed in the bedroom and with a sigh, Cordelia opened her eyes. Her whole body was relaxed. Flopping on her side, she wandered what the wet spot under her was but quickly forgot about it as she left the bed to get ready for the day. She was eager to be at the office and meet Angel before he retired for the day, just not anymore for the fear she went to bed with.

At the office, tears ran off Angel eyes, tears he never thought he would shed. Buffy was gone and his 24 hours as a human with her…

The End.

(about 2200 words)

  



End file.
